


Little Space Sides Drabbles

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (ish not really), ABDL, Accidents, Crying, Cutesy, Diapers, Forehead Kisses, Little Space, Multi, Naughtiness, Punishment, Sports, Stargazing, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Wetting, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the sides as littles (and daddies). Most likely SFW (NSFW ones will be marked at the start of that drabble). Visit me on Tumblr -> https://littlespacesides.tumblr.com/





	1. Football? - Little Roman, Papa Logan

“Papa, here!” Roman shouts, thrusting the football into Logan’s arms. Logan takes it instinctively but then, as he blinks down at it, he realises he doesn’t know how to play football. “Uh, baby, why don’t you go see Daddy Pat and see if he wants to play,” he says instead, letting the ball drop to the ground and he gently kisses Roman’s forehead.

Roman frowns though, overexaggerated and very dramatic. “But I want to play with you, Papa.” And, god, that pulls on Logan’s heartstrings. “But, baby, Papa doesn’t know how to play.” And Roman giggles, “I help you, Papa.”


	2. Oopsy - Little Virgil, Daddy Patton

“Daddy!” Virgil shouts, hoping his daddy can here him from the kitchen, pouting when he gets no response. He mumbles to himself before getting an idea. He’s quick and noisy to sweep all of the contents of the coffee table onto the floor. Satisfied with the mess Virgil sits back against the sofa and waits.

Patton’s in the room seconds later, looking between the mess and Virgil. “Oopsy, sorry, Daddy. Didn’t mean it,” Virgil says, still smiling all cheeky and Patton can see right through him. “Right, naughty step for ten minutes.” And Virgil pouts for the whole ten minutes.


	3. Accident - Little Roman, Caregiver Virgil

“Um, Virge,” Roman’s voice is heard from underneath the pile of blankets and stuffies he’s trapped himself in prior to his nap. And Virgil looks at him, barely seeing his head poking out, and he laughs a little to himself. “What is it, little one?” Virgil asks, booping Roman’s nose quickly. Roman’s cheeks heat up, a cute little flush on his face, “I had an accident, Virge.” He avoids Virgil gaze and Virgil really fights to coo at him. “It’s okay, baby boy, that’s why you wear protection, right?” Roman nods, “uh-huh.” Virgil smiles, all comforting, “change?” “Nu-uh am warm!”


	4. Stars - Little Roman, Papa Logan

“Papa look!” Roman gasps, pointing up to the sky to the many stars in the deep blueness. “I’m looking, little boy. Isn’t it pretty?” Logan replies, hands tightening a little around Roman’s waist to give him a hug where he sits in between his legs with his back to Logan’s chest. “Uh-huh, Papa,” Roman responds, head falling back to lean on Logan’s shoulder, “is pretty like you, Papa.” And Logan can’t stop himself from flushing nor stop the tears welling up in his eyes at the fondness in Roman’s voice. “Thank you, baby.” He presses a kiss to Roman’s hair.


	5. Toys R Us - Little Patton, Daddy Virgil

“Want to go get toys, daddy,” Patton begs, all doe eyed, lip jutted out, “please.” And it breaks Virgil’s heart, a little less so because he knows Patton does it on purpose to get his own way. “We can’t, little one,” Virgil responds, hand resting in Patton’s hair after brushing his fringe back, “Toys R Us is closed down, no more toys from there, sorry bub.”

Virgil looks away, gaze on the TV, he knows what’s coming. A few sniffles before Patton is crying, lots of wet tears into Virgil’s hoodie. “But- but I want- daddy,” Patton says between sobs.


	6. Storm - Little Virgil, Daddy Roman

Virgil is unlike his usual self when little, Roman’s observed, and now watching him watch the storm outside is cute and endearing. Roman almost forgets about the storm itself until the thunder rumbles loudly.

“Daddy look!” Virgil exclaims, making grabby hands at Roman until he’s close enough to grab then he pulls him close, into a half hug. And they watch out of the window as lightening lights up the sky. Well, at least Virgil watches the sky. Roman instead watches his baby boy, he kisses his head and plays with his hair until his baby falls asleep against him.


End file.
